Cursed Lands
by One Piecer4844
Summary: "This wasn't the first time he's been chased, life in the cursed lands was one peril after the other, no surprise there. Though this is the first time he's being sought out for sport."
1. Chapter 1

**-Always loved the whole fantasy concept, and I just started watching "Supernatural" (the show), so this is a mix of both the fantasy theme and supernatural things.**

 **-I did change some of the lore so if any creature is wrong in the making- I know it's wrong so please no hate.**

 **-I also changed some of what people have declared as "fan cannon" so no scorn please ^_^**

 **-Hope it's an interesting read**

 _To this day no one has any concrete information on how the barrier that separated the land came to be. It had just always just been there, keeping the royal houses and its subjects on one side- the 'human side' apart from what historians have dubbed as the "cursed lands." Stories were spoken of the cursed lands being the domain for creatures of nightmares, that there laid danger and beings that lived only to kill or be killed- it was a land of evil._

 _The barrier wasn't visible to the naked eye, and the only sign if it being there is that the land is charred on one side, and the other there are flowers as far as the eye can see going in a line. Another details for the stories declaring the other side as evil. There were also the experiences of those who had actually walked into the barrier and could not take a step further- again enforcing the idea that all things good cannot cross into the side of evil._

 _Of course there the exceptions. There are tales of those who could cross over through the barrier, or make openings; these tales were told by the people who claimed that the apocalypse was nearing- just campsite stories of course._

The Morte tribe had been tracking Tokoyami for the past week, and after days of being on the run, the fatigue was catching up to him. He hadn't been living the easiest life styles to begin with; but it was surely preferable to sleeping in random uncomfortable places or looking over his shoulder over any little sound. It had been planned on their part to lure him away from the cover of the tress toward the cliff side. Their knowledge on the area was to their advantage and their numbers alone would prove to be difficult with his shadow exposed to the light. He was trapped.

His shadow had suggested feeding off them when they had only spotted a few while they were still under the cover of darkness. He had quickly denied when snippets of memories from the last time his other half had taken over flashed through his mind; he hadn't wanted to see that carnage again, hunted or not. Now his shadow was sneering at him- only a small sliver of its size present with all the light; for being soft hearted and getting them into this mess. He ignored him and continued running as he heard their battle cries ring louder behind them. This just wasn't his week, and he rues the day his village had abandoned him here. They let their small mindedness and fear overtake their judgment and forsaken him to a life filled with danger.

At first he had understood their reasons, even accepted it somehow being his fault for transforming overnight- although it wasn't overnight, there had been signs that his people had just ignored. But after two years of this, he couldn't help but lose his sympathy and agree with his shadow at times. His darker half had been the thing to keep him alive, and its chatter- sarcastic as it was, had kept him from going insane. How he misses having a home to go back to, the orphanage had been small, but he grew up happy there with the others- which is why he was trying to find a way back to the boundary line and somehow cross it. He needs answers and at least some sort of explanation for why his village had just left him in cursed lands; in the middle of the forest of all places. He also still wonders how they opened the boundary, let alone find someone brave enough to actually leave him in the heart of the dark forest.

Still, he can focus on that later, for now he needs to escape his predicament. His lack of focus had been what led him to not notice entering their territory and ignoring the signs of him being their latest conquest. He's been her for so long that's he's forgotten to be cautious of people who are even worse than the creatures, thus now he's paying the price.

This wasn't the first time he's been chased, life in the cursed lands was one peril after the other, no surprise there. Though this is the first time he's being sought out for sport. From what he's learned, the Morte tribe had a rite of passage or a sort of show of strength to capture the best prey and bring them back as a sort of prize. He's not sure what they do to whatever they catch, and he doesn't want to find out. He scorns at their disrespect toward life, other beings hunt, but it's for food- not as a barbaric contest. Though, he doesn't want to die to be someone's dinner either.

It seemed that anything here could either eat you or be eaten, the entire forest was a labyrinth filled with beings that parents would tell their young were only stories. His own village too, had spread tales of unbelievable creatures that inhabited the other side of the border. He never would have thought they held some truth until he was stuck here. He could only describe the first months as hellish as he tried making his way back toward the boundary that kept the two sides of the realm separated.

He had almost been eaten by a wendigo when he had first gotten to the cursed lands- which he had not known at the time and only knew that the thing was fast, strong, and smelled of death. He had escaped by mere luck that the creature seemed to not find him appetizing. His shoulder had oozed green-grey puss for days where the beast had bitten him, only to have spat him out with a snarl. That putrid face haunted his nightmares and served to remind him that it was kill or be killed in this environment. Just his luck that the site of injury had been rotting and looked to be spreading to the rest of his body. By the third day he could barely breathe and had lost all feeling in his arm and upper chest.

He would have perished if not for his shadow forcing his body to dive into what looked to be a swamp, only to end up being an illusion to a hidden settlement of what he eventually learned were Kappas. The stories he had heard as a child were different compared to the amphibious beings who had healed him. The storied held true about their webbed hands and feet, but held traits similar to frogs and were more human than he initially believed. Their healing arts were what saved him, and their hospitality was the first act of kindness he had received since being forsaken to the cursed lands. It was this that had made him reconsider all the stories told of only evil living in these lands, and that perhaps enduring wouldn't be as difficult as he first perceived.

They had given him a device that wrapped around his chest to aid him in breathing and travel among them; along with feeding and clothing him. He was allowed free reign to explore their home and educated on their form of living. The enchantment over their settlement had been in place for centuries to keep them hidden from the dry lands and that few knew where their entrance lies.

He had asked his shadow how he possibly knew about the "door" if Tokoyami himself had no knowledge that Kappas existed; but for once his other half remained silent. It was much later when he received the cryptic response of _'there is a lot of information inside bodies, not all of it from you.'_ He decided to leave that comment alone until he fully analyzed its meaning.

He had found a friend in Asui, the colony leader's eldest daughter with her calm and straight forward manner. Her presence had put him in a sense of ease that he hadn't felt since before his village turned him away.

He had spoken of his own homeland to her, which is how she informed him that her kind had their own rite of passage when they came of age; to venture out to the dry lands and learn to survive both on land and in water. And how young Kappas on their first journeys have to keep a container of water from their home on them at all times. As they mature they add less and less until they no longer need it to survive. She elaborated on her own times spent on the surface land and how she comes and goes whenever she starts missing home no longer depending on a source of water.

His time there made him feel less alone and they had emphasized that he was more than welcome to stay as long as he pleased. He had expressed his gratitude and thanked them over their generosity, but once he was fully healed he continued on toward the boundary line. Their information on what other beings presided in the forest and a general layout of the cursed lands, had been a great help; and allowed him to be better equipped on surviving.

So he had bid his goodbyes to the colony, with firm assurance from them that he can come back whenever he wishes; and set back out to the forest- this time with a pack full of food, water, and other resources.

He had barely been conscious when they entered, but his shadow confirmed that they'd leave the same way they went in, as he wrapped over him like a cloak and surfaced to the top. Once he was back on land he opened the package Asui had given him right before he left; telling him that if he ever found himself in terrible danger or in need of something unconventional, than its contents may prove useful. What he found was a small frog shaped stone, smooth to the touch and shined an orange glow when risen toward the sky. His breathing device in case the water was his best chance of escape along with a collection of their version of paper- if he'd ever wish to write to them he would only need to draw their colony's symbol and put it in water, they'd receive it and he'd obtain an answer somehow. Enchantments really do come in handy.

-That was something else he had difficulty comprehending at first- magic. The other side of the border had magic as well, but it was more toward the capital and higher ranking populace- hardly anywhere near his home town. Quite a shock when he ended up learning first hand that the cursed lands emanated anything mystical from its creatures down to even the dirt. It had been a brutal time for him when all he had were the clothes on his back and a rebellious shadow being.

Asui had also thought ahead and given him a map of the cursed lands with areas she had marked when she had gone to the surface herself. In the back held more of her writing on edible foods and herbs that had healing properties- along with the explanation concerning the stone…

He had reread that part several times to ensure he had understood the direction correctly- _'if you are ever in any fatal danger or need something impossible, rub some blood on the stone and help will definitely arrive.'_ His shadow laughed at his expression and voiced a "more exciting than they look, aren't they?"

That had been more than a year ago and with the situation he is in now, it seems rather tempting to try out Asui's plan, but he still thinks he has a chance at success. The tribe had proved to be more cunning than he first perceived, which is how they got the drop on him. He scolds himself on his arrogance of underestimating the enemy, thinking that he could handle them. He had had a run in with them some time back, and had been fortunate to not draw attention to himself during their hunt. That was how he first learned of their strength test and had studied their methods by watching from afar. He had categorized them as brutes and paid them little mind.

He believed that after almost two years in the cursed lands, he had grown sufficiently in manners of surviving and fighting. He was not the same boy who had woken up terrified in the forest of the cursed lands, on the opposite side of the boundary line. He had been condemned by his village when his shadow had materialized and he grew feathers and a beak overnight. Their faces full of fear and disgust would be forever burned in his mind and he still recalls the harsh bump he sported from what was likely a whack to the head.

He thought his experience was enough to keep him safe, but it appears it isn't enough and now he is outnumbered. Still he had escaped from worse situations, not always completely unscathed, but his life had been intact. He's relied on the skills he's acquired so far and he'll do so again; he allowed his shadow out- much smaller and weaker than usual; but it would have to do, and took on a defensive stance- he's going down fighting.

When he returns back to consciousness, it's to the scene of being tied to a tree in the middle of a circle of fire. Seems that those brutes had studied him too, if they took the precaution to place him where the sun wasn't blocked and the heat and light kept his shadow at bay. He tested his restraints and found that they were well done- what a pity. He scanned their camp trying to locate his supplies and found them at the top of a pile of meat they must have brought back on their hunt.

That was highly unsanitary and he can imagine the smell of raw meat was never going to leave his pack. Wonderful, now he'll really smell like a snack.

He tries coaxing his shadow out, hoping that he might have a plan, but he's answered by silence, he's on his own. He tries reaching for the knife he keeps in his back pocket, hoping that the tribe had overlooked it when stripping him of his supplies. It is for naught when all he feels is a small bump and his struggling catches the attention of his captors who are now circling him to gawk. Jeers are let out that sound an awfully lot like taunts and hand motions are made that makes him think they are deciding on what they plan to do to him. They all quiet as a heavily muscled tribe man, which he recognizes as the one who had knocked him unconscious, makes his way over and gives him a smirk- proud of his catch apparently. He spoke out their language, short clipped words with the occasional grunts, and yelled out the same cry they make when they hunt.

The rest yell out the same word and grab pails of water, putting out a section of the flames to get closer to him. The man from before gets close enough to grab on to his beak, large hand keeping his mouth clamped shut, and moves it side to side; studying him like a trophy. He glares up at him and tries to release himself from the tight grasp. He earns a back hand with a snarl, making him let out a groan, that had stung. He's still groggy when he feels a sharp pain at his side, his captor mocking his pain at the dagger he just sunk into him. He had already been losing blood on the way to the camp with the fight he had with them, and more wounds was not helping his case.

The continued making small cuts and shallow stabs, enough to hurt but not enough to kill him- they were drawing it out. They would smack him awake when he'd lose consciousness, and would burn him with small sticks. It was near sun down until they were forced to stop when a high pitched howl echoed around them. He was so tired, but even he feels his body go tense as the entire tribe runs around gathering weapons, shouting out in panicked voices when large thumps from the forest come faster.

The smell of blood had attracted a creature Tokoyami had yet to see and no story or tales he'd heard from possible resembled the _thing_ that came from the tree line. It was grotesque, a sickly hued skin tone, with its brain out in the open, where four eyes looking blankly sat. It was tall as even crouched it seemed over eight feet and obviously was strong judging by the muscled build and firm looking arms and legs. Its teeth were small but sharp, and it let out ominous moans through its open mouth.

His instincts were putting him in fight or flight mode, but he knew that if he had any chance of surviving then he'd have to run- his body was in no condition for combat. But first he need to get loose from this tree, he struggles harder, rubbing his skin raw against his binds and hopes that the setting sun would help his shadow gain a bit more strength to break free. There was an evil radiating from that thing, and even the tribe appeared to be preparing for war with all the weapons and orders being yelled out.

He feels all his wounds open further, thoroughly soaking his clothes with his blood; but he can't worry about that now- he needs to flee. He calls forth his shadow, hoping he can get them out of this, or at least tell him what that _thing_ is. He lets out a curse, but then feels the binds loosen- the sound of a dagger was heard behind him and he sees a child- no more than five looking at him pitifully. Her small face scrunched in concentration and speaks out broken highly accented words of "kill. Run." He is finally loose and the kid leaves, likely to hide.

He is sticky with blood, and his injuries stung, but he tries to make some distance between him and the thing. He uses the distraction of the tribe trying to kill the thing to get away, he hears the crunch of bones as the creature swats the tribesmen away or tears them apart. Shouts from the tribe echo out and howls from the beast force him to keep moving, but he feels himself begin to black out. He stumbles on a tree root and lands in the dirt, adrenaline decreasing and he can't make his body move. It goes quiet. He strains to make out any sound and comes out with nothing, warning signs going off in his head, and feels the small feathers at the base of his neck fluff up. He breaks out into a cold sweat as he looks over his shoulder to see the thing moving toward him.

'Is it finished with the whole tribe? How can something that big move so silently? What does it want?'

Question after question is asked and he tries dragging himself with his arms to get away, this can't be the end. He refuses to die here, questions unanswered and by the hands of a mindless beast- for that's what it was. The little he saw when running was that the creature was only killing all in its path, just for the sake of killing. It wasn't for nutrition or even glee, as it had the same expression the entire time it was attacking the Morte people.

With all that he had left, he felt his shadow come out, finally and stand up. It was almost dark, if he could hold on for a little longer than they might have a chance to blend into the night using his shadow as a sort of cloak- this is all he can come up with. His vision is blackening but he only has one shot, he prepares to attack when the beast disappears. Apprehensive, he looks toward all directions and barely has enough time to look shocked as he's hurled against a tree. His breath is knocked out and can only wonder 'how can it move so quickly?'

The thing lumbers toward him, slowly now, the same low moans from before will be the last thing he hears and that face will be the last vision he'll have before he dies. He shuts his eyes and waits for the inevitable, accepting his fate.

A large roar followed by an intense heat and light force his eyes open as he watches the creature make wounded cries from the fire encompassing its body. He sees a hooded figure fall from the sky, the light allowing him to only make out a cloth pulled over the stranger's nose and dark rimmed goggles covering his eyes. His cloak, a deep forest green, shows only his hands equipped with odd gloves, and loose black pants made from a coarse material with heavy combat boots.

The stranger moves quick, staying on the creature's blind side, and was making signals in the air with his hands then unleashing an explosion. The figures moves agilely, comfortable in his environment, like an apex predator taunting its prey. More explosions are released and he watches as streams of fire would rain from the sky. He watches the battle until he can no longer keep his eyes open, the last he sees is that the attacks had a purpose to lure the beast to a trap. Glowing orange hued chains rise from the ground and wrap around the beast, forcing it to the ground as they darken to a fire red color and the smell of smoke filled the area.

The sounds of its capture put his mind at ease and he barely acknowledges being picked up and placed onto something. He feels a sense of vertigo and of being airborne when he finally blacks out completely. The feeling of a small form coming out of his back pocket goes unnoticed, as it leaped onto the stranger's shoulder- smooth to the touch with black blood over it; with a soft 'ribbit.' And the sigh of exasperation goes unheard as well as the "what the hell frog face, seriously?"

 **I wanted to play around with Tokoyami and Dark shadow, he's probably really out of character so please bare with me. I read up on the Kappas, so I know Asui is far from one, but I didn't want to make her a 'water spirit' or a 'nymph'- BUT if some one better educated in fantasy creatures or supernatural creatures has a better one in mind, I am all ears ^_^**


	2. Publishing in Fan-fiction Again

Hey! Friend of the author here, so she prefers using AO3 as her site now, so I have taken up the task of handling her Fanfiction profile for her.

She is under the name OP4844 on archive of our own, so I do suggest supporting her there; BUT there are good amount of you that prefer using Fanfiction vs. AO3. So, I will be publishing the stuff she had updated in AO3 to here as well for her.

NOTES-

For Baku's a Girl What the Hell?!- Author has more notes on AO3 (it allows notes before the story and after the story for those that aren't familiar to the site.) so you might want to read that over there for the first few chapters at least.

A Family of Swords- The author has redone this work, so I will be publishing the new version under the name A Family of Swords (updated) so try not to get confused. I am leaving the old one if you all want to compare.

Growing up as Deku and Kacchan- This fic is part of the series of Baku's a girl what the hell, so it looks smoother on AO3. Also had more notes on the other site.

Inevitable- That is still in process actually, so I've read that draft so there will be something.

Modern times- Same as the above, she actually has a lot for this one she just hasn't published them, not even in AO3 yet…


End file.
